General Motors
When you hear that name, what do you think? You would probably think of the motor company that basically has a monopoly over the automobile industry. If you live in or near Melbourne, which is located in Victoria, Australia, you will probably still think of the company. Some of us remember the station near the now closed factory of the same name. The station was closed in 2005 by Australian railway company M-Train due to extremely odd activities. The official excuse was low patronage caused by the closure of the factory eight years prior. The real reason was much, much darker. The Church In 1954, an exorcism took place in the now closed church across the road from the station. The exorcism was performed in the back shed of the church, and after its closure was converted into a passenger shelter on platform 2 of General Motors. The person who was being exorcized purposely performed a ritual, which will be explained later, that caused him to be possessed by a demon. When the demon was released, it cursed the church, and the exorcism shed allowing it to possess people in it. What the host did not know is that it created a weak spot in the overworld, allowing other demons to easily possess, and even take people who were near to limbo or hell. The church burnt down later that year, in mysterious circumstances. The Ritual Before we get to how the station has anything to do with the church, I thought it would be necessary to detail the ritual. You must place the skins of six rabbits, gerbils or mice in a circle around you. Place five candles inside that circle to form a shape similar to a pentagram. Draw the lines between the candles to complete it. Light all the candles and chant these Latin words: "Omniverse fieri volumus de altissimis, quae sentire igneos puteos dolor. Corpus meum, quod vas. Et ego in te ut haec: Novus Ordo Valiskibum". You will feel a sharp pain that will last for weeks as the demon slowly takes control of your body. Be warned, even after exorcism, the demon will taint your soul for eternity. The Station The shed somehow survived the fire, and was bought by Victorian Railways in 1961. It was first used as a small parcel dock, but was converted to a small passenger shelter for workers who used the train to get to the factory. Another full shed was built and used as a ticket office, but was closed after the introduction of Metcard. It still remains today, heavily vandalised and used as a house for desperate homeless people. In 2001, a group of rail fans, which consisted of sixteen teenagers, three boys and about six adults visited the station to take pictures as only eight trains a day stopped, with the rest running a limited express. The group vanished, except for one young boy who later developed a series of mental complexes from "what he saw". He handed video footage to the police, and they alerted the train operator of the M-Train about the incident. Nothing was done until 2005 when the station was closed. On its last day open, a large group of rail fans again visited the station. Two members who were taking pictures of the interior of the ticket shed vanished. The other railfans fled, never to return. M-Train closed the station, but did not demolish or fence it off. Many have tried to uncover the mystery, but few have succeeded. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Ritual Category:Places